


My name is Caprine, you damn nuisances.

by IamLapinBlanc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Multi, Pansexual Character, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLapinBlanc/pseuds/IamLapinBlanc
Summary: Ven is Caprine, the owner of the goat miraculous. He's strong, brave, and simply amazing. Or so he tells himself. In reality he's stubborn, sarcastic, and just a bit mean. He's convinced that he's fine being alone, until two people who look way better than him in spandex come along and flip his whole world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

He had heard their excuses before. Thousands of times, he had accepted their deceit. This time, he refused to accept it anymore.

"No!" His voice resonated through the inky black darkness of the Parisian night. "...no. Please. Don't lie to me."

They were too close, too warm in the frigid winter air. Slender red-sheathed fingers intertwined with his shaking ones and black gloves encircled his waist, holding up his shaking body.

He could feel the half-frozen tears making salty tracks down his cheeks, but he didn't bother wiping them away. More would follow, he knew. He watched his breath came out in white huffs, as his numb lips forced out the fractured words.

"Please. Don't lie to me anymore."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The next chapter will be in first person T-T sorry this sucks. 
> 
> -Thxs to randomwriter123 for editing this horrible abomination.

Alya slid into the seat beside Marinette, staring at her phone. “The Ladyblog got almost three thousand hits last night!”

“What? Really?” Marinette gasped, peering over Alya’s shoulder at the phone screen. “That’s amazing!”

“I know! And it’s all thanks to my article about that new hero!” Alya exclaimed, sliding her phone back into her bag.

“New hero?” Marinete inquired curiously, but Alya had already moved on, turning to face the front of the room in anticipation of the teacher. 

“Look, Mrs. Bustier has someone with her!”

The door opened and the teacher stepped in, accompanied by a boy in a gray hoodie. Marinette watched as Mrs. Bustier guided the boy to the front of the classroom. He looked up at the class, hazel eyes traveling over the faces of his new classmates. He looked extremely nervous, so as his eyes passed over Marinette, she smiled reassuringly. 

“Everyone, this is Ven Reed, a transfer from America.” Mrs. Bustier gestured to the boy, who was now picking a loose string on his sweatshirt. “Ven, why don’t you introduce yourself?”

“Uh, okay,” Ven said in a shaky voice. “My name is Ven, and I’m from America.”

It was silent for a moment.

“Uh, Ven, can you tell us a little more?” The teacher prompted.

“Sorry.” His cheeks flushed red. “I like to read, write, draw, and my favorite color is yellow.”

“Thank you, Ven.” Mrs. Bustier smiled awkwardly and addressed the class again. “Everyone, please treat Ven kindly and with respect. Ven, you can sit next to Nathanael.” 

Ven followed her pointing finger to the red haired boy in the top row, who smiled. Ven smiled back, albeit weakly, and shuffled up the stairs, setting his stuff down on the desk with a thump. 

Marinette watched with the rest of the class as the two boys greeted each other, then turned her attention back to Mrs. Bustier, who was starting the lesson.  
\-----------------------------------  
The classroom was a flurry of movement as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. As soon as everyone had finished packing up, they mobbed around Ven.

“Why did you move here?”

“Why is your name Ven?”

“Are you single?”

That last question was Chloe, who was batting her fake eyelashes at the new boy. Marinette scowled as Chloe put a hand on his shoulder. It’s his first day for crying out loud. Give him some space, she thought bitterly.

“Hey girl.” Alya appeared next to her, using one hand to carry her books and holding her ever-filming phone the other. “Wanna walk home together?”

“Sure, but should we save him first?” Marinette indicated Ven, who was now being talked at by Kim.

Alya squinted at him. “Nah, there’d be no point. They’d just swarm him again tomorrow.”

“True.” Marinette shot one last look at Ven before following Alya out the door. "I guess we can talk to him tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate life sksksksks


End file.
